


Harvest and Plough

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Herbology, I apologize in advance for a sentence that will appear xD, Pansy seeds, Rainbow Eucalyptus, Seeds, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: In September of 2001, Pansy and Neville come home from their honeymoon...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Paneville





	Harvest and Plough

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Harvest

Pansy still could not believe that they were back from their honeymoon, they had just arrived. 14 days spent on Bali, Indonesia. She wanted to stay a few more days, but Neville and his new collection of Indonesian plants needed to come back to England. Pansy could not be mad, she knew about his passion for herbology even before they started dating. But, looking at the wonderful beaches, she did not want to go back to England.

“Tell me again why we must go back…” Pansy complained as they entered the Indonesian Ministry of Magic.

“The _Eucalyptus deglupta_ must be sown soon or it might not grow in our home…” he explained.

“Is that the beautiful one?”

“The rainbow one.” He nodded. “It will look perfect in our garden.”

Pansy could not deny that. It was a beautiful tree that would grow and make their garden one of the kind. 

“And besides that, the pansies at home should be ready for harvesting…” He explained.

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow. “My love, the only pansy you should worry about is me… You know that, right?”

Neville chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Pansy Longbottom, you are my favourite flower. Now and forever.”

Pansy melted hearing him say it. She kissed his cheek as they made their way to the portkey department that would take them back to England. 

Less than one hour later they were in their Greenhouse. Their little cottage. Pansy and Neville had not been there since the night before the wedding. They had spent their first night as husband and wife in the Langham in London. It could be a muggle hotel, but it was such a luxurious place. Pansy had loved it. So so much that they almost lost their portkey to Bali the following morning.

But now they were back at their little cottage. Their home. And she just wanted to take her husband to bed. But no, of course not, he had plants to take care of before Pansy herself. His plants before his own wife. Pansy should have known.

She had been sitting on top of one of the workbenches, a cup of tea on her hands as she watched him work. Her Auror husband. She was so proud of him, but no one could deny his love for the little plants. He could make both the wizarding world and the magical plant world grow stronger.

“How can I help, Nebbie?” Pansy asked, walking in his direction, and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“I have just planted the _Eucalyptus deglupta_ … so it can get accustomed to our British soil.” He explained.

“And if it does not get accustomed?” Pansy whispered, stroking his stomach, slithering her hands under his shirt.

“I will import soil from Indonesia.” He said like it was the simplest thing in life.

“Of course, how could I not think of that….” She kissed his back, right between his scapulae.

“But I’m going to harvest the pansies seeds now if you want to help. One of the seed pods is open, isn’t it beautiful?” He asked, pointing to the window box.

“Beautiful… but I think you should take a break from the greenhouse and Herbology…”

“Really? And do what instead, Mrs Longbottom?” 

Pansy smirked “You see… instead of harvesting those pansies seeds, you could come with me upstairs and plough me with your seed… How does that sound?”

Neville chuckled and turned around, picking her up. “My love, please never say it like that again, but you could have just asked if you wanted to make love with me. I will always say yes!” He promised.


End file.
